Drinking to Forget
by Oro-han
Summary: After a long day of killing things, everyone is exhausted and they decided to spend the money on a stay at a Galden Quay, but Noctis has other plans besides relaxing.


They pulled into Galden Quay as the sun set and decided to check into a room after a long and grueling day of running errands and hunting down troublesome monsters. Camping was out of the question after a day like the one they'd just had, and Ignis decided that they had the gil to spare for a nice suite with a hot bath and a comfortable bed. Even Gladiolus, who could camp forever, seemed relieved.

"We've got the run of the place." Ignis said as they settled in, food also part of what he decided the could afford this evening. "What shall we do before turning in for the night?"

"Cards, maybe darts?" Gladiolus suggested, unlacing his boots and tugging them off with a sigh of relief. "There's always King's Knight."

"Nah," Noct was spread out across the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "We always do that when we sleep in a hotel."

"Yeah, I don't even want to look at my cellphone right now. I'm way too tired." Prompto was in one of the plush armchairs, leg thrown over the armrest.

Ignis rummaged through one of the bags, pulling out a pair of swim shorts, and regarded them contemplatively. "Might I make a suggestion?"

* * *

"Why does this place even have hot tubs?" Prompto tossed his towel aside for later. "It's a beach, with year around nice weather."

"With as much as we're paying," Ignis put his carefully folded towel down on top of the room keys, "There should be a complimentary massage as well."

"Not trying that one again." Noctis tested the water of the hot tub with his toe before stepping in. "Hey, hit the jets."

"Already on it," Gladiolus responded right as the water burst into a roiling mass, white foamy bubbles forming on the surface of the chlorinated pool. "Gotta have jets in a hot tub."

"Indeed." Ignis agreed as he carefully lowered himself into the water.

Prompto and Gladiolus were less careful about entering, both jumping in without testing the temperature or the depth. With the jets churning the water visibility was zero past the surface, and Prompto nearly fell over splashing wildly to keep balance.

Noctis was sunk in up to his neck, only head and hair unsubmerged. "This is the life."

"You said it." Gladiolus had his head back, resting on one of the built-in pillows, eyes closed.

"Why isn't there anyone else out here?" Prompto put his arms up on the edge of the tub hands dangling in the water, he tried looking around over his shoulder, but only saw empty chairs and tables even though it wasn't that late.

"If I had to hazard a guess," Ignis was very carefully keeping his hands out of the water, probably to protect his glasses, "they tired themselves out on the beach during the day and have retired to their rooms. No small amount of drinking goes on in places like this."

"I could go for a drink right about now." Noctis sighed, sounding half asleep, Prompto knew better though, since Noctis's hand had wandered over tho his thigh and sliding up his leg.

"That's not a bad idea." Gladiolus perked up, liking the suggestion. "Hey, Iggy, what do you say we grab something at the bar when we're done here?"

"After a day like this one, I think that is exactly what we should do." Ignis agreed, a testament to how exhausted he was. "I don't think I'll be staying in here much longer anyway, the admittedly pleasant cool breeze is at war with the heat and is causing my glasses to fog over."

Gladiolus stood up splashing water in every direction with the sudden movement, earning a sharp look from Ignis as droplets came very close to his lenses. "Then let's go, can't have you suffering here."

Ignis sighed, "Right you are." He stood up, more carefully, turning to speak to Noctis and Prompto. "Are you two coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer." Noctis waved one hand for them to go ahead. Prompto only nodded in agreement.

"You sure Prompt?" Gladio wrapped the fluffy hotel towel around his waist, "You're already looking pretty red."

"Yeah," Prompto sounded a little strained. "I'm good here."

Gladiolus shrugged. "Suit yourself, but don't pass out. Noct's scrawny ass can't carry you back to the room."

"Yes, do be careful." Ignis added pointedly before he and Gladiolus left for the bar.

Once they were safely out of sight, Prompto turned his head toward Noctis, who was staring at him with a wicked grin now that they were alone. "Noct, what are you doing?" His breath hitched slightly as the hand that shouldn't have been in his shorts caressed gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Noctis was way too good at keeping his voice even, especially considering what he was doing under the water.

"This," Prompto swallowed hard as a thumb passed over the sensitive head of his erection, long fingers wrapping around him and stroking. "This isn't funny, someone could walk in."

Noctis was of a different mind. "Gladio and Ignis were just here, they didn't notice." His sounded like he could be discussing what he had for breakfast, instead of the fact that he was giving Prompto a handjob in a public hot tub. "They were sitting right next to us."

Prompto exhaled sharply when Noctis squeezed around his length, firm grip moving in a slow rhythm. "That doesn't mean someone won't walk in and figure it out." His words came out choppy, between gritted teeth.

"You already pointed out that this place is dead right now." Noctis's free hand tugged on the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down. "Besides, who cares?" He swung one leg over Prompto's, straddling his knees on the submerged bench, one arm behind the Prompto's head on the edge of the tub.

Noctis loomed over him, trapping him there in the hot tub, his breath on Prompto's ear sent a shiver down his spine despite the heat of the water. He found his throat dry, and words incredibly hard to form. "C-can't we take this to the room?"

Noctis nibbled on Prompto's earlobe, earning a muffled moan. "No." The pace of his hand was steady, but not too fast, purposefully dragging out the whole thing. "This is what you get for flirting with _every single girl_." He said the last three words slow and drawn out, his hand matching the cadence.

"Noct, _please_." Prompto begged, eyes squeezed shut, not sure if he was asking for Noctis to stop altogether or to move faster, because this pace was killing him and any alternative would be better. His hands had moved to Noctis's hips at some point. "You know I don't mean it."

"Any of it?" Noctis's voice was demanding, and his hand was moving painfully slow. "Not even Cindy?"

"None of it." Prompto agreed, but he'd agree to anything right about now.

"Good." Noctis finally began to move his hand faster, sitting up straight so he could use both hands, impassive face watching Prompto's reactions.

Prompto let out a loud moan when Noctis's other hand slid between his parted thighs and cupped his balls, hips bucking involuntarily. He bit his lip as heat coiled in his abdomen, his body too hot from both the temperature of the water and what Noctis was doing to him.

It _had_ been a while, and in a few moments Prompto's hands tightened on Noctis's hips and he was cumming. Panting heavily, feeling dizzy from everything. Noctis just watched him, looking down his nose at Prompto as if examining and judging him.

" _Now_ we can head back to the room." Noctis stepped back into the center of the hot tub, letting Prompto get decent. "After all, you still owe me."

* * *

Ignis and Gladiolus sat at the bar, both of them had slammed their first drink back, and were already well into their second at this point.

"Using your glasses as an excuse, genius." Gladiolus said, taking a long gulp of whatever weirdly named cocktail he'd been served. "Didn't even get a _chance_ to enjoy the water."

"Yes, well they were apparently too busy to remember that my lenses have a hydrophobic coating to prevent things like fogging." Ignis's straw sucked loudly as he drained his drink, waving for a refill.

"I don't care what the hell they do and don't remember, I just wanted out of there as fast as possible." Gladiolus waved for a refill as well, finishing off what was left in another long draw. "At least it wasn't the tent in the middle of the night this time."

Ignis shuddered visibly. "Hard to escape that tactfully." Prompto didn't deserve the embarrassment of Noctis's lack of shame.

Their drinks arrived.

"When do you think it's going to be safe to head back to the room?" Gladiolus asked, not waiting for the glass to hit the coaster before he had it in his hand.

"Not until we're both good and thoroughly smashed."


End file.
